While Ghira is Away
by Aerient
Summary: Kali requires special conditions to be satisfied, and while her husband is away she will find a new set that satisfy those conditions, from aboy her husband hired without her knowledge.


Extreme. That was how Ghira described his wife to the… boy. He wasn't fond of sharing her, but this was not for his own enjoyment. His wife, the mother of his child and the woman he loved dearly had needs and extreme was the only way he was able to explain them.

He sat down with the male, one who was not as large, or impressive as he was, but one he had decided upon. There was silence for some time, A tenseness due to the subject at hand but it was a silence that the man in charge of the greater faunas population had to break.

="This is not an… easy request for me to make. But it's one i must do. Over the past month or so i have become much more… involved with the efforts, and thus has left me with little time for my wife. She is not one to enjoy an hour and be satisfied for some time, she requires much more attention. She needs to be used over and over until she can't stand. In the past this was no issue, but i am too busy now and i need help."

The other male was nervous, being talked to by his leader was a tense situation, not one he ever expected to be in, but one that landed in his lap after his… sexual exploits were brought to light. When most pictured Harem they generally see one male being fawned over, pleasured however he wanted, and being rather laid back.

He was different. He was the aggressor, he found a host of women, around twelve and got them together. His words convinced them to come with him, knowing full well the situation, many would be cheating, or full on leaving their current partners, and after the night of sex none of the regretted it. They had all been satisfied by the lion Faunas.

-"So you want me to… Seduce her? Maybe with ehr while you're gone or… What?"

Ghira would clear his throat after the other's questions ultimately nod. This was not that easy for him to request, asking someone else to mate with his wife, knowing full well it wasn't going to be a one time thing. This was going to be weekly, if not daily and that they would be doing things that… well he knew how she got when she was in lust and didn't necessarily want to share, but had no choice.

="essentially… Yes. I need you to convince her to mate with you… She will fall into it knowing her. However…I will not be informing her of this meeting, and you're to not either. I know it sounds… cruel but she…"

He would give a sigh, he was not enjoying explaining his wives kinks to someone he'd just met but it was business techncially.

="She needs the risk. The danger. While you're strong and perhaps you could provide what i do to her… A risk at ehr life, I would prefer if it was just the risk of being caught in her mind. Once she falls into it, she'll be yours to play with and use however you'd like. And so long as she's satisfied in the end you will be compensated for your time and efforts."

GEtting paid to fuck the person most viewed at 'the ultimate MILf' was something that he could not pass up. He would nod and hold out his hand to the 'Alpha' And nod.

-"THen i accept. I will take any other conditions beyond fulfilling her needs, and making her believe this is more immoral than it already is."

Ghira would grumble lightly, and take the fellow man's hand, giving it a shake. If all went well he would return to a happy wife, who was ready to accept him again. If she chose to tell him about what happened he would find more love for her as she was honest, and if not… well he would let her liev with it most likely.

="I will not be leaving for another week. You're to begin your work as a cleaner, and begin laying your seeds before i leave so you may… Lay your seed."

With that agreement he would begin his work. The first day he was rather tame, simply cleaning, making his presence known, offering to help her. Come day two he would begin to plan things, make sure that the two were together alone. She had no idea who he was, what he had done with other women, or what he was here to do besides clean but as the third and fourth day came around she already had feelings.

Things she knew she shouldn't feel but he was as smooth as could be when it came to his words, flattering her perfectly… and leaving gentle touches here and there that made her heart leap. She displayed part of her thighs simply for aesthetics, most ignoring that fact but as she felt his hand run up the exposed skin he felt her skin bump up as she shuddered.

On day five he stole a kiss from her, leaving her pressed against a wall she stood there until someone else came around to ask if she was okay, bringing her back into reality, but solidifying him on her mind.

Day six she was not seen. This was her last ful lday with Ghira and he had made it a point to satisfy her 'one last time' before leaving. something she needed after the last five days. However come day seven his moves would become even more bold, Walking into her large room with her own laundry he would begin to put away her delicates as he made enough noise to wake her up.

Ghira had left the room early to finalize preparations which left her alone, and naked in the room with the male who had infatuated her. She was silent as she watched him, propping herself up on one arm as the other held her covered over her chest. She watched him carefully as he seemed to simply be doing his job.

However things took a turn soon. He knew she was watching him. He knew her eyes were glued but he always kept himself looking away from her, as if he was oblivious to the fact. After finishing putting away her underwear, and then they rest of her clothes he would replace her hamper with the one that had her clean clothes, picking up the dirty one he would make a trip around the room to pick up the clothes scattered from the previous day.

The last article he picked up would be her underwear this was where he made his intentions clear. Knowing full well she was watching he pressed the dirty cloth to his nose, inhaling slowly and then holding his breath, before exhaling just as slowly and pocketing the bit of cloth and making his way out the door.

She was stunned to say the least. His bravery, confidence… or sheer stupidity. She wasn't sure which it was but she spent a bit more time in bed that morning before eventually making her way out. Dressed for the day, she would spend as much of it as she could near Ghira, Hanging to his arm whenever possible. She was going to miss him, but being this close to him while having feelings for another man… Well as predicted it was hitting her in away that was unmatched to her.

He left before dinner, leaving her to eat alone. She wasn't unused to this hwoever and was fine eating her fish based meal as she was lost in thought. So lost in fact that she didn't notice the male on her mind enter the room and sit down with her. Now was his time to begin truly pulling her into him.

-"Allow me."

He states, as he takes ehr fork from her, pulling her back into reality with a gasp as she stares at him. She was going to speak to him, give him a piece of her mind, especially after stealing her panties that morning, but she was interrupted by door to her mouth. She would hesitates, but ultimately accept the feeding, something Ghira did often she had a reflex to open her mouth and accept anything pressed to it at this point.

As Kali was chewing he would speak, taking the first step in pulling her to him. he wasn't going to relent, he wasn't going to give her time to question it, or make her own argument towards anything against them fooling around while he was gone.

-"You enjoy my gaze… my touch. you admire my body, my voice… my confidence. Don't fight it Kali. The more you fight your desire for me the more frustrated you will be. You'll see me around, watch me clean, and provide care to your home for you and you will have nothing else to do but watch… request i clean here…. suggest i do that. But never act on what your heart… and body desire."

He saw her done chewing and had another forkful at the ready, and held up but she would refuse it before it was close to her mouth. She had a week of thinking. A week of mulling over her feelings, and desires. She knew she needed someone to replace Ghira and that she wouldn't make it one week without being fulfilled so she would speak up as she pushed his hand down and gazed into his eyes.

~"You are to not tell anyone of your conquest. You're not to brag, or spread rumors or tell anyone what is happening between us. You will continue your work unless i request assistance. Then you will drop anything and come… Aid me. Ghira is to never know and when he returns you are to go back to your normal work."

This of course worked perfectly for him. It's the whole reason he was employed to work so close to her after all. As such he nods and would set down the fork, smirking as his tail flicked behind him as he had 'won'. However he acted as if she was the one incharge for the moment, letting ehr lay her own ground rules.

-"Of course missus Belladonna. No one but you and I will be privy to what you need."

He worded it to make her remember that this was immoral for her, and for him it wasn't but an act of sexual relief, a promised release over the next month. there were few downsides for him as he was not the one cheating. Calling her Missus was going to be how he reminded her, never calling her miss, he would remind her of her marriage, and how she was not with her husband and it would provide exactly what he knew it would. Her excitement.

She growls lightly at his words but would wave her hand and stand up. She needed to prepare for tonight, not having expected two days in a row she would be this turned on but here she was ready to go right now, a fact that he could smell.

~"you will meet me in my room half an hour after i retire and we will begin then. Make sure no one sees you and knock four times in quick succession and i will let you in."

She then moves to stand up, wanting to bathe and prepare for the night with a bit of body care as she was not 'up to date' with shaving. She wanted him to stay no matter what and in her mind she had to be prepared, but he had other ideas in mind.

As she stood up he would shake his head and move behind her, grabbing her wrist and pushing on her back with enough force to bend her over and push her torso onto the table.

-"I have a better idea. How about i take you now?"

the roughness, the risk of being caught, and the thought of herself being unfaithful left her weak enough to not argue. She let out a gasp as she was pressed to the table, face near her half eaten meal as she begins to breath quicker. Feeling him force her only made her more susceptible to being taken and he would hear no arguments as he pulled down her pants and panties, just past her ass so that her dripping core was on full display.

Her only objection would be a mewl as she clenched her eyes shut. She was prepared for someone of the size of her husband, a man who's endowedness was as impressive as his sheer size. She was ready to feel stretched to the max yet again but that's not what she ended up feeling.

As the male revealed his length he lined it up and slid it into her glistening wetness with ease. It was large to most, but not nearly as large as ghira's but that didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy it. Like with most other male faunus his length reflected that of his animal blood, and his length was nice and barbed. Normally this caused some troubles, pain and discomfort, but the feline mother did not feel any of those.

Sure there was pain but after so long with Ghira she was used to pain, she was used to fearing for her life in the act, and ended up enjoying the sharpness inside her. So much so that as he pulled back for the first time she let out a moan as his length scraped her insides.

Her knees shook and her fists clenched. Her free hand grabbing the other end of the table as he began to thrust inside her, still gripping her wrist his other hand would move to her hip which he held onto as he moved harder inside her. This was going to be a quicker act. something to give her a taste for their coming month, and to get her addicted to him.

his thrusts became harder and faster, and he hit just the right spots for her. Where Ghira simply overwhelmed with brute force, making her feel like her mind was pudding, the Lion was different. He gave pure pleasure, nothing overwhelming but truly just the right amount of force and feeling inside her that she would not be able to resist him any time he decided to take her.

The act would last roughly five minutes before he was done. His thrusting would slow, but become harder, shaking her entire being with each one, she knew what this meant as well and she would be the one to tell him…

~"Finish inside of me. We can't hide it elsewhere…"

Which he was happy to oblige, his thrusts ultimately stopping as his length shook and pulsed inside her before forcing out his seed. IT wasn't one, or even two spurts however, as she felt some of hi seed being forced back, out of their connection, as well as further into her, the volume too grand for her to take.

he let out his own moans and growls as he released and once he was done she would feel slightly bloated, as well as noticing her panties, and crotch to her pants were soaked, both from her own juices, and his sheer amount of seed, which only grew in volume as he pulled out, and despite her holding her on as tightly as she could, morer would drip out of her as she collapsed onto her knees without his support.

She held onto the table, head hanging as she stared down, watching more and more drip out of her, stunned and in a satisfied, yet incredibly dazed state she wouldn't notice him leaving as quietly as he had entered, leaving her to clean herself up and hurry to her room without anyone else seeing her in the compromising appearance.

That night went a similar way, he met her as she had requested, which due to him taking her when he died she was still maintaining her body. She was nice and clean now but she decided to call him in to the bathroom, where he would find her shaving her core. he chuckled lightly and would sit on the closed toilet, watching her intently.

-"You need not do that. It didn't change my actions previously."

He points out to her, prompting her to glance up and watch him as he spoke, only to seem him gazing at her shaving, and growing a bit… embarrassed. She's never done this with anyone watching, it was always a behind closed door type thing, so having him stare at the 'tame' act was surprisingly arousing.

She was sitting on the edge of the tub, one leg in, the other out, with the water going so she could wash the razor. Once she saw him staring she would focus back on herself knowing she might knick her skin which would not make for a good appearance.

~"I am.. .aware. however I do not like being seen as unclean… So i would like to make sure my body is as tip top as can be."

His gaze, knowing he was watching only made this more difficult, and she was glad she got rid of most of the unsightly hairs prior to him coming in, as she found herself unable to finish. She would gulp and look to him once more and hold up the razor.

~"W…Would you mind?"

She asks, which to no surprise she would have the razor taken from her and he would move behind her, after removing his own pants, leaving him in his top and underwear still as he sat down. His head looking over her shoulder, one hand on her abdomen and the other at her core.

He took this moment seriously, carefully pulling the razor across her skin, making sure to move nice and slowly as his other hand began to roam her body, yet never going anywhere sexual. Simply touching her thighs, belly and a bit of her chest. As he continued she would lean back and enjoy the moment. Not a moment of relaxing but she would find out that him doing this for her, him taking over the simple task and leaving her to do nothing was arousing.

as he finished Shaving her, he would find her hands on his, as she pulled them down to her now smooth crotch. This was her way of telling him to do whatever, but to encourage him to feel around, to touch her she would ask

~"Feels much better now doesn't it?"

He would nod and after setting the tool aside he began to properly explore her folds. he knew this wasn't just a 'here feel this it's great right?' Act. this was meant to spark, and it was working. As he felt around heater core he would find her clit and provide it some special attention, while he inserted two fingers into her wetness.

he was surprised at how wet she had become thanks to him shaving her, but would not complain. HE enjoyed feeling the velvety slickness of her insides, the moist sounds filling the air as his fingers moved back and forth, only causing her to produce more and more. She would feel her pleasure bilding up, knowing he wanted her as well but grateful he focused on her, despite the bulge pressing against her back.

It wouldn't take much longer before she was grateful they were in the bathroom, as her body shook in pleasure, her ahnds gripping his as tight at she could and ehr back arching before she lifted her hips and cried out in pleasure, a stream launching from her core, as she experienced an explosive orgasm. This was something that came rarely to her, and enver through normal means so this only made her more excited to spend the next month with him.

Once she was done climaxing she would have to actually lay down in the tub, her body weak, she would point to the water, which was currently rather cold and look up to him.

~"Please…?"

She asks between short breaths. He would oblige in turning off the water, but would stay with her, removing his shirt, and underwear she finally had a chance to see him nude. His body wasn't as impressive as her husbands, as to be expected, but it was still nice and fit. HE was strong and well endowed for his size.

Kali finds herself lost as she stares at his length, not realizing as it came closer to her body as he kneels over the edge of the tub and ended up passing it to her lips, where he gotta see her reflex once again, her mouth opening, and head moving forward to take nearly all of his tool into her mouth.

The only bit she couldn't was because any further and it would go into her throat, and she wasn't ready for that just yet. He, however, was not as ready to wait and would grab her short hair and pull her further onto his dick. The barbs scraping at her throat and inside her mouth, leaving a rough feeling that she shuddered through, and clenched her eyes tight.

He would let her go so she could breath and would motion for her to get up in the tub. Moving he would sit behind, and a bit under her as her legs were to either side of his body, facing away. He wasted no time in lining them up so if she went down, she would be impaled by his dick, the tip gently pressing into her folds as he waited for her to make the move.

She would hesitate as she leaned forward, on all fours, above him. Her head hanging as she stared at the potential to be. Biting her lip she would finally move her hips downward, slowly watching as she enveloped his tool. the vision of her loose lips spreading, and the feeling of him filling her up was a paired sensation that allowed her to hit him rather easily.

Once fully enveloping him she would move to be back upright, in a proper reverse cowgirl position her back was straight, legs bent and his cock stretching her as she felt the dull pricking of his barbs. IT took a few moments, nice deep breaths, before she finally began to move.

Normally she was more passive, letting Ghira take control and fuck her how he wanted, but that was part of the fantasy with him. The one with this new male was different. THe risk wasn't her harm, it wasn't the threat of her life, or this asphyxiation that he provided, it was being caught. it was being seen as unfaithful and a whore.

THat fear and excitement gave her the energy she needed to act. to move her hips up, feeling his length scraping ehr insides, before she lowered herself once more and let out a lustful moan. Her hands began to explore her own body, touching herself in ways she rarely did, feeling her average breasts, playing and tugging at her niiples, and playing with ehr own clith as she moved up and down atop him.

IT wasn't long though before she moved her hands to play with him, gently cupping his balls she got a nice moan of approval. He had been rather docile now, letting her move, and simply enjoying the ride. One hand one on his belly and the other on her thigh but nothing more.

She was showing how much she wanted him. how much she accepted the act. She was showing how far she would go just to get off, and he was enjoying it. Tonight he planned on marking her as his own for the coming month. something that most faunus wouldn't notice, a musk that came from his feline seed. one that was similar to her husbands, but different enough that those who knew him, or knew ghira's… personal scent would be able to tell it was not the formers.

but this requried drenching ehr in it, which for him, would only take roughly two orgasms. So as he got close to his first one for the night his foot would move and flip the switch, making it so that the tub wouldn't drain any liquid that it was filled with.

Once that was done he took charge once more and would adjust them, pushing her forward so she was on all fours, with him on his knees behind her in the classic 'doggy style' he would move harder and faster than she had done. She wasn't being held onto for now so she would grip the edges of the tub, her voice elevating as she moaned out her approval and began to move her hips with his.

~-"Yes!"

The moan out in unison, and he would pull back, not cumming inside her again, as he had already painted those halls white, he would aim thick dick over her back and would release his load, string after string it would begin to coat her, getting in her hair her entire backside would be covered.

Her head would ahang once again as the warm thick coating covered her back, leaving her dazed yet again. This time he wouldn't leave, but instead he would enter yet again.

Once he was done releasing his seed he pressed the tip into her again but waited a moment and ultimately pushed her down and then flipped her around, making her lay back in all the cum that had dripped from her body, and causing her to slip and slide a bit, as he spread her legs, letting her feet rest on the sides of the tub as he pushed into her like that, kneeling above her he finally pressed his lips to her.

She would be lost in the kiss, eyes closed as ehr senses drowned her. The feeling of his seed covering her back, the smell of his musk, and potent liquid, the sounds as he began to thrust, the wet slapping of their bodies and now the taste of his tongue she was a mess in many ways.

Her arms wrapped around him so she could grab his bac, nails digging into his skin lightly he wouldn't be bothered by it as he moved. Thrusting, gasping, and pounding into her he was relentless. With so much seed, so quickly, with little build up needed it was no wonder Ghira chose him for this task.

The lion male had one goal in mind and it was not for prolonged pleasure. tonight he was marking her, claiming her as his even if it was temporary, and leading to the following month of him taking her whenever he wanted, giving her excitement that different to the ones her husband provided, but got her off all the same.

As such it was only a few minutes before he pulled out once more and let loose, his hose drenching her with his mark, and giving the rest of her body a full covering. All that fell off ehr was still collected, leaving her covered in his seed from abdomen up her face, hairy, chest, belly, back, and a bit down. her legs were mostly clean, some on the front side as she had been kneeling in it, but as he stood up she let ehr legs return to the tub, and would begin to cover herself in the seed.

She was out of her mind so to speak, fucked silly, and was playing with the sticky seed as he watched her. He was going to enjoy the following month with her, and would let her be alone now, drunk off of his scent and seed. He had no intentions of properly sleeping with her, their relationship was going to stay sexual, and never go into romance. He was going to make sure of that much.

He would be walking back to his personal room, being a live in butler almost at this point, he would be making plans for the future, from setting ehr up in a hole so people only saw her lower half, and were allowed to fuck her how they wanted, to playing with ehr in public. WAtching her do 'dirty' things, and even joining her in them.

He was going to be her sexual relief, leaving her satisfied for Ghira when he returned in thirty days.


End file.
